If Only
by Nettlez
Summary: Fatherly bonding, Motherly love, Love triangles, Feelings, Hormones. The views of life from the perspectives of The Xmen, Acolytes and Brotherhood. A series of dribs and drabbles. What is it, that they all dream for? If only they could have it...
1. Rogue

**Disclaimer: Don't Own.**

Ok so I'm really bored, and I feel like writing a series of really short clips.Hopefully I'll get the characters right. As for a timeline, let's just say its after season 4.

Each chapter will be, well very short. (So I am totally going to be hypocritical and write something that has less than 800 words, heh heh.)

**Chapter 1- Under the Tree**

"Bobby, hit it"

"STRIKE ONE!"

A pale girl sat alone under a shaded tree as she watched on longingly at her friends playing baseball. She let out a deep sigh as her friends laughed joyfully and ran around carefree.

"Chere? You no wanna play?" came a manly cajun voice from behind her. She turned around and gave a small smile. "We could use de extra player, non?" the man leaned against the tree.

" Nah thanks ah'd rather stay here."

"Yo' sure chere?" Rogue nodded and looked up into his seductive ruby and onyx eyes. "How about if dis here Cajun joined yo'?"

"If'n ya did they'd be short moah' playahs'and ah wouldn't wanna spoil yoah' fun." Remy grinned down at her, making her weak in the knees.

"I tink' dey could handle it. Sides' who said yo weren't fun?" Rogue was about to reply when Jubilee came running upto them, She started tugging on Remy telling him they were down by a few points and needed him to play so they'd win.

"Looks like yoah' needed, ah'll see ya around." Rogue stated. Remy looked at Rogue, then back to Jubilee who was trying to coax him back.

"Remy'll be sure to score a homerun for yo'." He gave her an apologetic glance as he started to let Jubilee pull him along.

"Whatevah." Rogue gave a sad smile at Remy's retreating figure.

'_If only ah could touch_.'

* * *

OK so there's Rogue's Chapter, hope ya liked.Next up is Kurts  
Toodles 


	2. Nightcrawler

**Chapter 2- Anonymous.**

A young brunette girl sat with her tongue slightly sticking out in concentration as she typed furiously on her laptop computer. Out the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of a blue shape. Her eyes drifted from her computer to the door she could have sworn she saw someone standing at. She crinkled her forehead in confusion and went back to concentrating on her work.

"What'cha starin' at dude?" Someone lightly tapped Kurt on the shoulder as he was sneaking a peak into a room.

"Oh nothing mein freund."

Kurt's gaze drifted back through the partitioned doors as he watched Lance walk up behind the girl and wrap his arms around her waist. The girl responded by leaning back into his chest and giving him a peck on the cheek. Kurt looked away from the sight.

_'If only she'd notice me._'

* * *

Each chapter will pretty much be like this, it'll be one of the X-men's feeling about someone, or something else. Hope you enjoy.  
Toodles. 


	3. Cyclops

**Chapter 3- Summer heat**

The warm summer heat beamed down onto a handsome boy wearing shades. He was dressed in a simple pair of navy blue shorts and nothing else. His tanned skin had a moist, sweaty look to it, and foam was splattered visibly on his arms. He wiped the foam away as he jet sprayed his most prized possession.

It was a beautiful summers day and what a perfect day to wash his car. After spraying the remainder of the soap off the vehicle, he proceeded to pour some liquid on a cloth and then smear it around the hood.

After thoroughly lavishing the hood with the liquid he stepped back to admire his handiwork. Now all he had to do was wait 5 minutes for the wax to sink in.

"CHECK OUT THOSE ABS" was shouted followed by several catcalls by a group of girls walking past. Most likely Tabby shouted that out, being the most lively and daring out of the girls.

"Hey Slim, I think you missed a spot." Scott's head snapped up as he looked into the amused eyes of a red-head.

"Thanks J..Jean." Jean smiled shyly back.

"Hey would you…erm…like to come shopping with me...I mean me and the girls?"

"I would love…I can't, I…I have to finish wax coating my car." He stuttered awkwardly.

"Oh…Okay, maybe next time?" Jean stood looking uncomfortable; Scott with much the same stance.

"Yeah..."

"Well see you later." Jean gave him a small smile of embarrassment before catching up with the girls.

"See you later…" Scott mentally hit himself.

_'If only I wasn't so spinless..'_

_

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter. Man i'm sorry these chapters are super short, but thats what they are supposed to be, this is basically just a little bit of writing i'm doing on the side to try and get my flare back, also its helping me get in tune with all the characters. Hope you like.  
Thanks Toodles 


	4. Storm

Hello again! Thank you for reading my previous chapters. This series of shorts really was summit I just wrote on the spur of the moment kinda thing. I'm glad you liked the previous chapters; I was basing their personalities on the ones in the series. Just so ya know, I am rubbish at writing these characters, so I'm going to take a stab at it, but I can't promise nothing.

**Chapter 4- Rain clouds.**

Rain drops drizzled down steadily onto the small bed of tulips that awaited their daily watering. Above them a miniature dark cloud sat hovering a few metres off the ground, allowing the rain to go solely onto the flowers.

Next to it a middle aged woman with milky brown skin sat with her arms outstretched and her eyes glowing white. Her face was fixed in a deep gaze of concentration as the cloud dispersed its dewdrops.

After a few moments she dropped her arms to her sides and her eyes returned to their natural shade of blue. The cloud immediately cleared into thin air and sun shone onto the flowers causing little rainbows to appear in the beads of rain that were left on the petals.

"MISS MONROE, PHONE CALL FOR YOU." Someone shouted from the porch doors. Ororo smiled and picked herself up off the ground giving one last glance at her perfect flowerbed, she walked into the mansion.

Once inside a cordless phone was handed to her.

"Why thank you child." Ororo beamed down to the young boy who had handed her the phone. The child nodded his head and ran off to play outside.

"Hello?" She asked into the handset.

"Hey auntie O, how's it hanging?" Came a familiar voice.

"Evan, its so good to hear from you. Everything's been fine here. How have you been? How are the Morlocks?" Ororo enquired.

"Same old, no shops will let us buy food. So we have to scramble around the exits of restaurants."

"You know if you need _anything_, just give us a call."

"…"

"Evan?" When Evan didn't answer Ororo began to get anxious.

"…" A scuffling noise could be heard in the background of the phone.

"Evan are you ok?" Ororo asked with worry, more scuffling could be heard followed shortly by some shouting and an explosion.

"…Listen I've gotta go, speak later aunty…" Evan rushed, and then the phone cut off.

"Evan? EVAN?" Ororo dropped the phone and sank down to her knees; she let out a few sobs.

"_If only I had been more supportive."

* * *

_

Hope a like that chapter, i find it hard to write Ororo and Evan, cuz they ain't really major characters in the series, or rather they aren't focused on much. Well anyway Toodles, hope it was ok.


	5. Magneto

**CenturyNext-** hey is that the CenturyNext who writes The New art teacher? If so, your storys cool thanks for reviewing my series of shorts. (Every time I write that I go to write story, but this isn't really a story.) Also as a lil shout out, please read his fic, The New Art Teacher. its got a pretty cool OC init, give it a try.

On an important note! This story will cover various couplings, being romantic, sibling or otherwise. If there is any specific pairing you would like me to write. Just write it in a review or summit and I'll see that it's done. Anyway on with the story…opps I mean series of shorts. (Man it really is a pain to write all that.)

**Chapter 5- Hell hath no fury.**

A mature looking man with silvery white hair walked into an old dilapidated house. He looked at the walls with disgust as the wallpaper was half torn and rotten, splattered with various mouldy food residues. Half way into the foyer, he was greeted by a young frog like boy, who was glowing blue and falling down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairway the boy rolled over and mumbled a few grunts. The man looked down at the boy with a raised eyebrow, as soon as the boy noticed another's presence; he quickly got up, gulped and leaped away with speed.

"STAY OUT OF MY ROOM NEXT TIME!" A girl with short black hair shouted as she stormed down the stairs. She ignored the presence of the older man and raged past him.

The man, slightly affronted by this, grabbed the girl's wrist as she passed. The girl turned with venom in her eyes.

"Magneto, what are you doing here?"

"Wanda, I think its time for us to talk, father to daughter." He replied his voice deep, she scoffed at his face. "Leaving you in that hospital was one of the most difficult things I've ever had to do. I know it must have been hard on you…"

"Save it." Wanda tried to pull her arm free, but magneto held on tighter.

"Please understand it was for your own good, i…"

"YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME, only about yourself; I was just something else in your way." Wanda screamed angrily.

"Wanda, I had hoped we could start building a new relationship." He looked earnestly at her. Her cold blue eyes searched his face for a moment.

"Not in this lifetime." She then retched her wrist free and stormed off. Magneto looked down in defeat.

'_If only I could turn back time._'

* * *

I swear these are getting longer as they go along.lol This one actually took up a page and a half.  
Well i hoped you like the magneto/wanda thing. Originally this was supposed to be a wolverine chapter, but i couldn't decide who to put him with, so he's gunna be on the next chapter. Hope ya enjoying these!  
Toodles 


	6. Wolverine

I dedicate this chapter to my boyfriend, who is probably reading this. I'm so embaressed, i hope you like it and don't think i'm too much of a wierdo. Love you so much. So this chapter goes out to you, who has just discovered my identity on here. hehe

I'd like to thanks **Marajade963** for the info on the X-23 comics. I did look into it, but decided against it in the end; I really have no idea how to write that character, so I'll do this instead.

**Chapter 6- Recluse.**

He sat on the cold mansion steps watching all the young mutants play baseball. Well almost all of them, one was distinctly missing; the one he was most worried about. He watched her as she sat alone by the tree, looking distinctly lost.

He could smell the sadness radiate off of her, so much so it filled his senses and made him sick down to his gut. He knew there was nothing he could to help her. For as much as he tried, she would simply push everyone away. Well everyone except that damned Cajun.

Logan watched as the sleazy Cajun walked away from the game to bother her. He had snuck up behind her, and she had smiled at him. Logan was beyond words, for this girl never smiled. Perhaps he should give this guy a break; he appeared to be the only one who could get through to her.

He stared intently as the two shared a private conversation, which was promptly interrupted by one of the newbie's. He saw the sadness quickly sweep into her once more, and then again she was alone.

He honestly felt for the girl, not in the way a man likes a woman, but in the way a father sees his daughter. Although he wasn't biologically related to her, he felt a bond with her, one that could only be described as…fatherly.

As she was alone again, he decided he should go talk to her; He stubbed his cigar out on the wall and threw it away. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She immediately tensed up and swung around.

"Hey stripes." Logan said as he held up his hands in surrender. He could see rogue visibly relax once she realised who it was.

"Logan…You startled meh."

"Listen Kid, I know you're going through a lot, but if you ever wanna…" He saw as she immediately tensed again and pulled up her walls.

"Ahm fine Logan." She gave a small fake smile and walked away, leaving Logan to stare worriedly after her.

'_If only you'd let me help.'

* * *

_

Hope you like, yes this is Logan talking to Rogue after the first chapter. :D Though it'd be cool to sorta continue that. 


	7. Jean Grey

**Chapter 7- Mutual feelings**

She sat brushing her soft, cherry red hair at her vanity. After the hundredth comb she placed the brush down and stared into her mirror, she smiled and her reflection smiled back. This was her life; she was perfect in every meaning of the word. She had a flawless complexion, she was tall and thin, model worthy, she had perfect grades, a loving and caring family, devoted and loyal friends, she had everything. And yet, something was missing, she knew exactly what_ it_ was. The only problem was_ it_ didn't realise how she felt. A knock sounded at her door, breaking her out of her reverie.

She got up and walked to the door, and was greeted by several young girls.

"What are you girls doing here?" Jean asked, Tabitha, Amara, Kitty, Jubilee and Rahne smiled at her.

"We wanted to like know if you wanted to like come shopping with us." Jean looked at Kitty, she did have the day planned to go through her collage applications, but she really could use some recreational time.

"Sure I'd love to." Jean smiled and followed the girls out.

Outside she walked along admiring the floor beneath her when she noticed the girls had stopped and heard Tabitha shout out to some boy. Raising her head she saw a boy cleaning his car. Water dripped down his chest and arms, several of the girls whistled cat-calls. The boy seemed to get slightly flustered by this; highly amused she walked over to him.

"Hey Slim, I think you missed a spot." Scott looked up at her and smiled. Inside Jeans stomach was twisting in knots, his attention always took her breath away.

"Hey would you…erm…like to come shopping with me...I mean me and the girls?" She blurted, and internally winced, how obvious can you be. Scott stuttered, she was worried she was being to forward and was scaring him away. When he said no, Jean immediately felt disappointed.

"Oh…Okay, maybe next time?" She tried desperately not to show how crushed she felt. She mumbled a goodbye and left him staring after her. She mentally scolded herself as she caught up with the girls.

"Yo Red, What's going on with you and shades?" Tabitha asked wondering what Jean and Scott's conversation was about.

"Nothing…nothing at all." She felt heart broken inside, she couldn't have been more obvious in showing her feelings to Scott, yet he seemed oblivious.

'_If only he weren't so clueless.'_


	8. Shadowcat

Hello! Its me! Nettlez, after a whole 3 weeks, I have updated! Ya'll are lucky, if it wasn't for my very persistent boyfriend, you probably wouldn't be getting this update.lol But anyway here the next chapter, this is the last one I actually have planned so far, the next chapters may be a while, I gotta think of the characters first, so here we go.

**Chapter 8- lies.**

She sat typing away on her laptop; she was three quarters of the way through her weekly email to her mum and dad. She paused for a moment, trying to think of a certain phrase. The young brunette stuck her tongue out a little and gave a satisfied smile as she finally thought of the word she was looking for, her fingers were about to tap the keys when she felt a presence watching her. Her gaze lifted from her computer over to the door, where she could have sworn she saw a glimpse of something blue.

Shrugging away the feeling she went back to her email. Her eyes intent on her computer screen, she neglected to notice a man sneaking up behind her. The man wrapped his arms around her waist and leant down to her.

Kitty looked at him in surprise, but her expression softened when she realised it was her boyfriend.

"Lance you like startled me." Lance grinned and brought his face down to hers. Just as he was about to kiss her, Kitty turned her face to the side and kissed his cheek. Lance was completely oblivious towards this action and proceeded to leave a trail of kisses up and down her neck.

Kitty felt completely emotionless as Lance kissed her, her gaze drifted to the portioned doors she stared at earlier, this time however her eyes met with another pair, a pair of bright yellow ones. She gasped as she looked into those eyes; lance seemed unconscious of the person watching him with kitty. Kitty however studied the yellow eyes, eyes that appeared to be filled with sadness and pain.

Kitty blinked and looked up to lance, she gazed back to the doors and the person was gone, she sighed and pushed lance away from her.

"What's wrong pretty kitty?" He asked.

"I'm like really busy at the moment, I've gotta like finish this essay." Kitty pointed to her laptop.

"What essay's that?" Lance asked curiously eyeing the laptop.

"Oh like just something for social studies." Kitty lied.

"Ok then, I'll see you later, we still on for our date tonight?" Kitty looked back at the doors and sighed.

"Yeah…sure." Lance smirked and walked away leaving Kitty to go back to her laptop.

Kitty re-read everything she had written, her eyes focused on the part where she talked about Kurt.

"_If only he realised how much he means to me_."

* * *

Ok so not the best chapter, but I had to write summit, hope ya'll liked it, thank for reading, don't forget to review. Next up I thinks gunna be gambit!

Toodles Nettlez


	9. Gambit

Hello! Yay finally I have updated, sorry its been too long. Went to see X:Men 3 today, it rocked! So to you that haven't seen it, go see it! Seriously like the best x-men film as of yet. Anyway now onto chapter 9.

**Chapter 9: All in a blush.**

He stood in the outfield, waiting for Bobby to hit the ball. He let out a small chuckle as Bobby completely missed the ball and someone shouted Strike one. He watched as the young boy let out a shriek of anger and started arguing with the pitcher.

Decidedly bored his gaze roamed the gardens of the mansion, it settled on a lone figure sitting by a large oak tree. His mouth turned up into a smirk as he decided to pay the figure a visit.

The girl seemed completely oblivious to him as he walked up behind her.

"Chere? You no wanna play?" he drawled out. She turned around and gave him a small smile. His heart leapt at that small gesture, a smile from Rogue was defiantly something to be treasured.

The girl stared at him as he talked to her, her eyes boring into his own, almost as though she was looking deep into the depths of his soul.

"Nah thanks ah'd rather stay here." Remy could never understand why the girl wanted to keep to herself so much, after-all being alone too much is enough to drive you crazy. He asked her again to join him, after she declined the second time; he asked if he could stay, he felt drawn to this lonely girl, like no other before. It was almost as though the girl had an invisible string that led directly and tugged on his heart.

Rogue was about to reply to him, when Jubilee came running up to them. Remy mentally cursed the girl, after all it looked as though he was finally going to get somewhere with Rogue.

"Remy, Remy, come on, I've been looking for you, we're down 2 points and it your turn to bat." Remy groaned to himself as the girl was tugging on him, trying to coax him back into playing baseball.

"Looks like yoah' needed, ah'll see ya around." Remy gazed at the girl sitting by the tree, he could feel the waves of disappointment leaking from her.

Jubilee was repeatedly tugging on his arm, pulling him with all her might back toward the game.

"Remy'll be sure to score a homerun fo' yo'." Rogue looked up deep into Remys eyes again, her gaze filled with sadness, which immediately seemed to turn cold.

"Whatevah." Rogue turned back to glaring in front of her, Remy gave into Jubilees tugging and walked back to the game.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Once back in the game, Remy stood on the base, his eyes never leaving the Girl that sat by the tree. He saw Logan walk upto her and start to say something, but the girl snapped back at him.  
Trying hard to hear what was being said, Remy ignored the baseball that flew at him and just automatically swung the bat.

He saw the girl get up and walk away from Logan, Remy was about to follow, when he was pummelled by his baseball team.

"Way to Go Remy! We won!"

"Yeah what an awesome homerun." One boy shouted. Rogue who was walking back to the mansion heard the people shouting congratulations at Remy. She turned at the exact moment Remy looked up, their eyes met.

They stared at each other, their eyes never losing contact, Rogue mouthed a thank you. Which Remy grinned at, the girl blushed, then breaking eye contact, turned and hurriedly walked away.

' _Till later chere'_

Still grinning Remy watched her figure as it disappeared into the mansion, he then sighed.

'_If only she'd smile like that all the time.'

* * *

_

Yay the remy chapter, hmm i really have no idea who to do next, have an ideas?

This chapter didn't turn out like i wanted, but i hope it was good enough, anyways i'll be updating soonish, so  
Toodles Nettlez 


	10. Avalanche

Ok so I have the next four chapters planned out. Thanks so much to **J.L** and **Musagirl15** for your excellent suggestions, I have taken them on board.

**To my anonymous reviewers. **

**J.L-** Thanks for your suggestions, I will be doing a Xavier chapter, but it will be different to how you said it. Also I don't think I will do a chapter on Wolfsbane or Jamie, as I really have limited knowledge of the characters, I'm really just trying to focus on the main ones. But thanks so much for the ideas, they really helped me. Hope to hear from you again.

**dougyboy**- Aww thanks for reviewing, you've been here for like every chapter, thank you. Hey do you have a registered account or are you just an anonymous viewer, because seriously, you should sign up, it's not hard, and that way you can keep track of stories you are reading. Anyway thanks for the review.

**And to everyone reading this fic, you really should read _musagirl15_ and _L'ange-Sans-Ailes_ fics too, they are excellent authors, who I highly recommend.  
**  
Also **StorytellerGirl**, **PoisonRogue**, **Simba317**, **Addtothenoise**, **Tempting Sweet Poison**, **xLebeaux**,** mazdamiatta **man the list goes on…Just read their fics and review them as well, lol. You guys are all awesome, and have in some way either inspired me, or helped me. **Simba317**, you rock girl!

Whoa long Author rant, lol sorry, now to make up with it I give you a short story thing, hehe.

**Chapter 10- True Love?**

There she was, sitting less than 7 metres away from him, the soul owner of his heart. The first girl that ever saw him as more than a poor, lazy, scruffy bum. She saw through his rough exterior and had some how buried herself deep into his heart.

She was typing away on that silver laptop of hers, her hair swept up into a standard ponytail, swished from side to side as her face followed what she typed. It really was no different to what she done everyday, but to him, she was radiant, exuding beauty, putting many girls to shame.

He walked up behind her and moved his arms around her thin waist, his chin rested neatly onto her small shoulder.

"Lance you like startled me." He grinned at her usage of the word 'like' in every sentence, her valley girl tongue slipping out. He loved the way her lips moved as she spoke, he couldn't resist the soft pull he felt toward them.

Just as he was about to reach his target,she moved her face to the side, his lips meeting the soft skin of her cheek. This action did not go unnoticed to him, but perhaps she was simply playing hard to get.

He let his lips linger on her cheek for a moment, before trailing them down to her neck, leaving butterfly kisses in their wake. He felt her begin to push him away.

"What's wrong pretty-kitty?" Lance asked asshe pulled away from him.

"I'm like really busy at the moment, I've gotta like finish this essay." He noticed as she said this, she edged closer to the computer to cover the screen. His eyes however noticed the icon that read Hotmail in the corner of the screen.

"What essay's that?"

"Oh like just something for social studies." He could tell she was lying the minute the words came out her mouth. He was not as stupid as people made him out to be. But not wanting to push her away, he complied and pretended to believe the lie, afterall he had finally managed to get _His_ girl back, he wasn't about to lose her again, for the third time.

"Ok then, I'll see you later, we still on for our date tonight?" Lance asked his false grin set in place. He saw her shift uncomfortably before giving a feeble yes. Trying his hardest not to look saddened by that comment, he walked away. The moment he turned however, his jaw set and his eyes fell down. Why was she lying to him and pushing him away?

"_If only she loved me like I do her."_

_

* * *

_

yay lance chapter, so what ya'll think? The next chapter will be..well i can't tell you, it will be a surprise, lol but i will give you a clue. The character is in/ has something to dowith the Rogue storyline. :D

So anyway till next time,  
Toodles Nettlez  
p.s. have any of you noticed how each chapter is getting longer and longer? Wierd,lol.


	11. Iceman

Man this series of shorts seems never ending, lol I think I plan it to be about 20 chapters long, give or take. Not all characters from the series will be looked at, only some of them, and hey if there is a particular story thing you like, I might take it upon my self to develop it into an individual story. So if ya think that's a good Idea gimme a buzz.  
Anyway anonymous review responses.

**J.L**- I know what you mean; you take the time to review a story and the author never replies, makes you wonder what the point is? I personally love replying to people, hehe it's always good to get feedback. I am mostly doing the main characters from evolution, but I will be dipping into some of the acolytes and brotherhood. They are revolving around the 5 main storylines I've set. I.e. Rogue, Cyclops, Kurt, Storm and Magneto. Anyway thanks for reviewing!

**dougyboy**- lol yeah I know what you mean, but then again you don't have to write anything to have an account. There are plenty of people on here with an account and don't write stories. But hey it's up to you, being an anonymous reviewer's cool too. Thanks for the review, its very much appreciated.

So anyway, here's the next chapter, I did give you a hint as to this character being in/has something to do with the rogue storyline, so here ya go. This chapter is for **musagirl15**, who gave me this idea, so thanks so much, hope you enjoy.  
**  
Chapter 11- Foul ball.**

The bases were loaded; the crowd were cheering him on, screaming his name. He stood, his body stiff, he waved the bat around gearing himself up.

"Think you can take me? Go for it." He grinned at the pitcher.

"Oh don't worry I'm going for it." The ball was then thrown directly at him. He swung the bat readily with all his might.

"Strike one." The umpire shouted.

"Wha…?" He looked down at his bat which now had a scorched ball sized hole through it.

"Hey ump she used her powers." He complained to Hank, pointing at the young girl who smiled innocently.

"Come on now people, let's just PLAY BALL." Hank yelled, rolling his eyes.

"But she cheated, that was a foul ball." He continued moaning, not letting the subject drop. "Was not." The young pitcher crossed her arms defiantly across her chest.

"Was to." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"And here we go again." Hank groaned. "Come-on kids let just stick to the game." He intervened breaking up the argument between the two teenagers.

Huffing he stomped back to the base and readied his bat again. Behind him he caught the catcher signalling the pitcher.

"Come on Amara, bobby's got no bat, that's a no batter!" Growling Bobby turned to the catcher.

"Oh I got a bat." As the ball neared him, Bobby iced up the bat and sung hard, sending the ball flying into the outfield.

His team cheered him on as he ran like his life depended on it.

"Hey where's Remy gone? He could have caught that?" Jubilee shouted as she scooped up the ball and threw it to first base.

Bobby slowed down slightly as he passed third base and took a glance upwards. He saw Sam getting ready to cannonball onto fourth base, with the ball in hand.

Bobby let out a small growl and ran as hard as he could, his lungs feeling as though they were about to explode as he pushed himself to the limit, to reach the base before Sam did.

His feet pounded on the sandy ground below him, he felt his shoelace begin to unravel, but he couldn't stop, as a result he tripped over the offending lace and landed hard, an inch before fourth base. Bobby struggled to stretch and touch the base, but before he could touch it a ball was slammed down onto the square.

"YOUR OUT!" Someone shouted, Bobby dropped his head down in despair. He felt a shadow hover over him, risking a glance up, he came face to face with Amara, the cursed pitcher.

She grinned down at him.

"Bobby's a no batter!" She giggled, causing the rival team to erupt in laughter. He growled and gave them all death glares.

"_Damn it! If only I had laser beams as my power."_

_

* * *

_

OK so this chapter, wasn't as serious as the others,lol I felt like I needed to write a lil light hearted chapter. Hope ya'll aint disappointed. Anyway the next chapter is probably gunna be wanda, I hope to have it posted either tomorrow or Wednesday. So keep reading, and please review and tell me what you think.

Toodles.


	12. Scarlett Witch

OK so I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, I'm not so great with the character, but I hope it worked out okish.

**Chapter 12- Crimson rage**.

She stood at her dresser, rummaging aggressively though a draw.

"Hmm Rouge or crimson?" She thought out loud as she held up two tops.

"Both look great on you sweetums." She tuned around sharply and quickly covered her bra clad top-half.

"AAAH TOAD GET OUT!" She screamed pointing her arm at him, a blue glow emanated around his body and he was promptly thrown out of the room and had the door slam in his face.

She quickly grabbed a top and put it on, slamming open the door; she found herself face to face with toad.

"Out of my way." She pushed past him and started walking down the hall.

"But babycakes, listen it was an accident, I swear." He hopped in front of her and put his hands up in innocence. Growling she raised her arm, a blue glow once again surrounded him, and he found himself being thrown down the stairway.

She gradually descended the stairs,

"STAY OUT OF MY ROOM NEXT TIME!" she shouted threateningly at him, spying the sickly green looking boy in a crumpled mass on the floor. She walked past him, head held high, but suddenly felt a sharp pull on her wrist, turning her head to give the boy a piece of her mind, she came face to face with the man she most hated.

"Magneto, what are you doing here?" she spat venomously at him.

"Wanda I think its…" He started talking to her, but she tuned him out, her sight concentrated on his hand which was tightly wrapped around her wrist.

"Save it." She tried to twist her arm out of his grip, but he held on tighter. She felt her anger boil as he tried to justify his reasons for leaving her in that hell-hole for all those years.

"YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME, only about yourself; I was just something else in your way." She screamed at him, her anger was starting to rule her, she concentrated and closed her eyes for a second, remembering the techniques Agitha Harkness had taught her in controlling herself.

She reopened her eyes and gazed deep into those of her fathers, he looked so sincere when he said he wanted to try and establish a new relationship with her. She could feel her lip tremble slightly, and her eyes felt glazed. She almost agreed with him, but then the memories of him leaving her in the asylum, the torture she went through there came flooding back. No she could not forgive him.

She finally managed to wretch her arm free from his steel vice like grip, and walked off, not once looking back. She could feel his eyes boring into her with a silent plea, but she ignored it and went into the kitchen.

She immediately spotted Pietro sitting on a stool, leaning on the worktop. She felt her anger sour once again and the room started to shake slightly.

"Wanda." He squeaked, seeing the rage in her eyes. "Listen calm down, please. I just wanna talk." The room immediately stopped shaking and Wanda's body relaxed a little.  
"Thanks, listen, I know what happened...Must have been hard on you…but Wanda, he's our father and…"

"Correction he's _your _Father." She glared dangerously at him, he voice dripping with fury.

"I really didn't want him to leave you there, honest. But you were so, outta control; he just convinced me it was for the best. We thought they would take care of you in that place. I mean maybe you should try and see it from his point of view."

"MONSTERS don't have a point of view, and Your just like him, you always were." She jabbed him in the chest before stalking off. Her emotions were getting the better of her, she needed to relax a moment.

She ran out into the garden and sat down on an old mouldy wooden bench. Memories of that tortuous Asylum came rushing through her head, the memory of her father and brother standing there why cried for help and begged them not to lock her away, followed shortly by doctors pushing needles into her as she was strapped down tightly onto a bed.

She let out a strangled cry and held her head begging the memories to fade.

"_If only I could forget."

* * *

Well there ya go my longest chapter so far. Hope ya liked it, I'm not so good with the Wanda character, but I hope ya enjoyed in none the less.  
Please review and tell me what you think, got any characters in mind ya'd like me to do? if so tell me and what story thingy they should have.  
Toodles_


	13. Mystique

**A/N**: Hello all! Thank you for reading and reviewing my last chapter! You guys all rock.  
Thanks to everyone for your suggestions, I've taken them all in. You'll have to wait and see who I include:D. I've got 7 characters left so far, 5 of them I have planned out. But I may do some more, depends.

I have been real excited about writing this one, because I have some real big plans for this chapter. (God I sound real geeky, lol) Anyway hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 13- Birds have eyes**.

She sat perched on one of the lower branches of a large majestic oak tree. Looking around cautiously her yellow beady eyes settled on a pale girl sat below.

She watched as the girl sat conversing with the one they call gambit, when he left, she noticed how the girl seemed to sadden. She was thinking about coming out of the tree and going down to the girl, but was interrupted by the approach of Wolverine. Curious, she moved closer, to try and hear what was said.

Their conversation was abrupt and short, and the girl quickly left, leaving the man to look worriedly after her.

"Stupid man." She grumbled. The man below immediately started looking around. Realising she spoke out loud, she raised her wings and flew off.

Soaring through the air, she caught something blue move around in one of the bedroom windows. She landed on the balcony rail that looked into the room and saw a blue man lying on a bed.

He didn't appear to be moving, except for the steady rise and fall of his chest, which indicated he was sleeping. Seeing no harm, she jumped off the balcony, her form changing into that of a woman. As she crept closer to the figure, he moved, rolling over to face her. Her breath hitched and she took a step back, luckily though the boy was still asleep. However he appeared to be suffering some form of nightmare.

"Please no…Come back…Come back...Kitty I love you." The boy mumbled over and over. She walked over to him and knelt down, his face was scrunched up in sadness and a tear leaked from his cheek. Her heart constricted at the sight, she lifted the blanket that was neatly folded at the bottom of the bed and covered him with it.

"Goodnight…Son." She softly kissed his forehead and he seemed to relax. Tears threatened to spill so she walked back to the balcony and immediately changed form.

Just as she was about to fly off, she heard sobbing. Taking flight she followed the sound, three windows down she landed on the open windows ledge.

She looked into the dark room, it seems to ooze depression. Her yellow eyes glanced around the room, before landing on the crying girl.

It was the same very girl she had watched earlier, her heart once again constricted at the sight. The girl was in a ball on her bed, clutching desperately to a pillow, sobbing her heart out.

Tears leaked down her own cheeks as she couldn't take her sight of the broken girl.

"Rogue, please stop crying." The girls head snapped up.

"Mama?" The girl chocked on a sob as she let out the quiet word. Mystique hit herself again for speaking out loud. The girl's eyes searched the room and landed on the Raven that sat on her windowsill looking at her.

Not being able to take any more of this she turned and flew away, her thoughts never leaving the young girl and boy.

"_If only I could be the mother they need." _

_

* * *

_

**Yay ok so there's the mystique chapter. Ya no It didn't turn out like I wanted, but ah well, hope ya'll liked it. Thought I'd sorta bring the kurt and rogue plot together.  
Anyway toodles.**


	14. Pyro

Hiya everyone! Sorry its been so long, honestly I didn't plan to update this story until X-mas 2 is completed, but I'm working on that at the moment, then in gunna do X-men: the next evolution, and then Flowerbed, lol I have too many fics going on at once. This one will probably wrap in about 2 chapters time, I only have two other characters planned after this, possibly three, but the third will be VERY short.  
Anyway I'm really sorry but this also is a very short chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14- Like a flame to a Candle. **

His head was hung low allowing his hair to dangle around his face, greasy and matted; his eyes were crestfallen, swollen, red and watery. His hands visible shook as he covered his face with them.

"Are you alright comrade?" A heavily Russian accented man asked from the seat to the left of him.

"…"however he gave no reply, onlyletting out a muffled sob.The Russian man looked at his orange haired friend with curiously.

"Comrade haff you been drinking?"

"No, ya wouldn't understand petey me mate." Pyro let out a dejected sigh and looked up; his teary eyes had a look of longing in them.

"Try me."

"Its me Sheila, Oi miss her so much mate. She was the best one oi ever got."

"Girl troubles." Poitr nodded his head amusedly.

"Gawd oi miss 'er…" He looked on dreamily as memories flooded his mind

"well do not worry comrade, I'm sure it vill work out, da?" The heavy set Russian man stood up to leave.

"She was so beautiful…" Pyro continued to mumble in a trance like state.

"I must be off, I vill see you round, and do not vorry, das ve danya.(sp?)" At the Poitr turned and left, it seemed to shake Pyro awake a little.

"Oh yeah, see ya later mate." Pyro once again bowed his head, sulking. "Oi'm so bored, oi wish me Sheila was 'ere, Why'd e' 'aff ta take 'er away?."

His eyes surveyed the room for some sort of entertainment to stop him from moping, they settled upon a rectangle shaped object. He leant over the coffee table and grabbed it from a nearby stand.

"Success, 'ello mate, long time, no see." He picked up the television remote controller and ginned, his mood instantly lightening. He pointed it at the large plasma screen in front of him, and relaxed back in his seat.

"Hello, and good evening, I'm Melanie Homes, reporting to you live from The Florida Everglades, where recently a wild fire has ruthlessly torn through the woodland area. Fire-fighters are struggling to contain this as the wind continues to blow the fire south-wards. This could possibly endanger the hundreds of people and their homes that are in its direct path. This may well turn out to be, one of the most catastrophic bushfires to have struck Florida in the past 20 years." Pyro's eyes lit up at the news broadcast. His gaze never blinkered as he watched the flames claim tree after tree, He was mesmerised by the sight, his mouth slightly watered as he continuously gazed at the TV.

The moment the broadcast ended, Pyro sat up straight in his seat. '_Oi need a cigr'ette_.'

He walked outside onto the porch; it was quiet out, well all except the shouts and cheers of people playing baseball in the distance.

"Noisy buggers." Pyro groaned.

He reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved a pack of cigarettes, he lightly tapped the packet and one of the white sticks came out. He took it and placed the pack back into his coat. He rolled the stick in his fingers for a moment, admiring the texture, then placed the tip into his mouth. His hand drifted down to his jeans pocket, in search of something, however he felt nothing but his leg.

He plucked the cigarette from his mouth and roughly threw it away from him. He remembered now why he was sulking in the first place.

"Me Sheila, she was me best lighter I ever 'ad." His eyes looked downcast, and he once more took on his broody demeanour.  
_  
'Gawd dammit, If only oi hadn't set the curtains on fire_.'

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed that, took me ages to write, purely because I got no idea on his character. Oh well, I shall update again soonish. Will be finishing X-mas 2 first. So see ya'll around. 

Toodles.


	15. Jubilee

**A/N** Hey guys! How have you been? Sorry it's been so long.

* * *

**Chapter 15- Sparks fly.**

She scuffed her shoe into the grass as she waited around in the outfield. So far no balls had flown her way so she just stood around secretly taking glances at the '_hot_' guy that stood a few feet from her. Ever since he had moved to the mansion; her eyes were only on him, so what he was 21, and she was 16, it could still work.

"Bobby, you're up next." A deep voice shouted from quite far away, Jubilee giggled to herself, '_Bobby's batter? Ha-ha well at least I won't have to do any work._' Her thoughts then went back to the attractive brunette that stood not so far from her. '_He's so dreamy, dammit why couldn't I have been born a couple of years sooner._' She growled to herself. '_Ok Jubes this is your chance, just speak to him, ask him how his is._' she was so deep in her dream land; she didn't notice a ball coming her way.

The ball rolled to a stop near where the guy had been standing. Lifting her gaze from the ball, Jubilee moaned, how had she not noticed him leaving?

"Hey where's Remy gone? He could have caught that?" She shouted out before throwing the ball to first base. Dammit, she had just finally plucked up the courage to try and speak to him aswell.

She eyed all around the pitch, eventually finding her dream guy leaning against a tree. Flouncing off she headed towards him.

As she neared she heard him talking to the resident Goth girl, she walked over to him, interrupting their conversation,

"Remy, Remy, come on, I've been looking for you, we're down 2 points and it your turn to bat." She made up an excuse to get his attention, he turned to her, and the look he gave made her want to flinch back.

It was then she realised, she wouldn't stand a chance with him. Someone else clearly had already captured his attention. Although she managed to drag him back into the game, she noticed his forlorn looks, and how he kept glancing back towards that tree.

As the game finished, Jubilee made her way off the pitch, dammit she never got the hot ones. Heading into the mansion, she found herself smashing into someone's chest, on reflex she grabbed the person's shirt, resulting in both persons falling backwards.

Jubilee groaned, the marble floor was hard. Looking up to face the person she had knocked into, she found Bobby smiling down at her, he shuffled off of her and stood, offering her a hand up. Smiling politely back at him she accepted the hand as he lifted her easily to her feet. '_Since when did Bobby get so hot?_'

_'Wow, If only i'd realised what was in front of me all along.'_

* * *

**A/N** There ya go, for all you Jubby fans out there, added a little bit in the end, haha. Well please review if you have time. Thanks for reading. 


	16. Beast

**A/N**- Ok so I had written this a long time ago for something else, but I originally intended it for this, so here ya go.

* * *

**Chapter 16- The Monster in me.**

"Mommy looky its one of those mutants." a small child tugged on the bottom of her mothers jacket. The Mother turned around and gasped.

"Come on darling. Those things are dangerous, stand back." The mother grabbed her child's hand harshly and pulled her backwards a few steps.

Beast pulled the lapels of his coat closer round his face. The bowler hat that adorned his head was lowered; however his overall stature gave away his mutant identity. He sighed in disappointment as he watched the woman drag the child to the bus stop opposite.

He waited, shifting uncomfortably as the whispers of the people surrounding caught his ears. He noticed the glares that were directed at him, many people also took a step back, leaving a vacant area around him.

When the bus arrived the people rushed to get on, several of them stopped to talk to the driver. Hank waited until everyone was on the bus, leaving only him. He walked up to the bus driver, who looked to be nervous and was sweating profusely. Hank went to put his money into the vendor, but the busman stopped him.

"N-No…M-Mutants allowed." Hank raised his face in curiosity; the bus driver took a deep breath and pointed to sign displayed on the bus door, it was a warning sign with a black stick figure in the middle, which had four wiggly bits for arms, two big red lines crossed across the image. Beast found the picture rather childish, were they supposed to be tentacles?

"Please, we don't want any trouble, just please get..." Hank needn't listen to the rest of the man's speech; he simply turned and calmly exited the vehicle. _'Looks like I'm in for a long trek home'_

As he walked people openly stared at him, some pointing, most fled away from him, even going as far as to cross the street if they were on the same path as him. Hank sighed to himself,

'_If only people weren't so ignorant.'_


End file.
